This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In order to meet consumer and industrial demand for natural resources, companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in finding and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired subterranean resource such as oil or natural gas is discovered, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource.
Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is accessed or extracted. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components, such as various casings, valves, fluid conduits, blowout preventers, and the like, that control drilling or production operations. Control systems, such as subsea control pods, can be used to operate hydraulic components and manage flow through the assemblies. When a particular hydraulic function is to be performed (e.g., closing a ram of a blowout preventer), a control valve associated with the hydraulic function opens to supply control fluid to the component responsible for carrying out the hydraulic function (e.g., a piston of the blowout preventer). Control valves can also be used to control flow of various fluids in other applications.